movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren, Stimpy,
|caption = Theatrical Release Poster |country = USA France Canada |language = English French |rating = |released = April 22th, 2020 (USA/Canada) April 28th, 2020 (France) May 15th, 2020 (UK/Ireland) |director = Robert Zemeckis |producer = Robert Zemeckis |executive_producer = TBA |writer = TBA |screenwriter = TBA |story = TBA |based_on = TBA |starring = Billy West John Cena Jason Sudeikis Seth Green Jim Cummings Jackie Chan |narrator = Will Smith |music = Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster Vincent Artaud |songs = Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |cinematography = TBA |editing = TBA |studio = Paramount Animation Nickelodeon Movies Xilam Animation |distributor = Paramount Pictures |runtime = TBA |aspect_ratio = TBA |budget = TBA |gross = TBA |preceded = TBA |followed = TBA }} Ren, Stimpy, & Oggy: The Movie is a 2020 Animated French/American/Canadian Fantasy Musical Adventure Comedy Film. This Film is a Crossover Between Spümcø's The Ren and Stimpy Show and Xilam's Oggy and The Cockroaches. Plot: TBA. The Characters In The Movie: Ren Hoek.png|Ren Stimpy.png|Stimpy Oggy.png|Oggy Jack (OGGY).png|Jack Bob (OGGY).png|Bob Joey (OGGY).png|Joey Marky (OGGY).png|Marky Dee Dee (OGGY).png|Dee Dee George Liquor.png|George Liquor Jasper (Blue House Blues).png|Jasper Sven Hoek.png|Sven Mr. Horse.png|Mr. Horse Voice Cast: * Billy West as Ren and Stimpy/Sven/George Liquor/Mr. Horse/Joey * John Cena as Oggy * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Seth Green as Marky/Jasper * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee * Jackie Chan as Bob * Will Smith as Narrator * * * Soundtrack: # Happy Happy Joy Joy (John K.) # This Grill Is Not A Home (Billy West and John Cena) # Its Such a Happy Day (Billy West and Jason Sudeikis) # a Beautiful Day (Jim Cummings and Jack Chan ) # TBA (TBA) # Trivia: * TBA. * Release Dates: * Argentina: TBA * Australia: TBA * Brazil: TBA * Bulgaria: TBA * Canada: April 22th, 2020 * Chile: TBA * Colombia: TBA * Croatia: TBA * Czech Republic: TBA * Denmark: TBA * France: April 28th, 2020 * Germany: TBA * Greece: TBA * Hong Kong: TBA * Hungary: TBA * Iceland: TBA * Ireland: May 15th, 2020 * Italy: TBA * Jamaica: TBA * Japan: TBA * Lithuania: TBA * Malaysia: TBA * Mexico: TBA * Netherlands: TBA * New Zealand: TBA * Norway: TBA * Philippines: TBA * Poland: TBA * Portugal: TBA * Romania: TBA * Russia: TBA * Singapore: TBA * Slovakia: TBA * South Africa: TBA * Spain: TBA * Sri Lanka: TBA * Sweden: TBA * Turkey: TBA * Ukraine: TBA * United Kingdom: May 15th, 2020 * United States: April 22th, 2020 * Vietnam: TBA Opening Logos: Paramount Pictures.png Nicklodeon Movies.png Xilam Animation.png WingNut Films.png Crossover Films Co., Ltd..png Trailers: Sneak Peeks: Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Crossover Films Co., Ltd. Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Xilam Animation Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:WingNut Films Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Ren, Stimpy, & Oggy: The Movie Category:Spümcø Category:Gaumont Film Company Category:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon Category:Xilam Category:American films Category:Canadian films Category:French films Category:April 2020 Releases Category:Fantasy films Category:Musical films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Animated movies Category:Animated musical films Category:Upcoming films Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:Films scores by Charlie Brissette Category:Films scores by Tom Armbruster Category:Films scores by Vincent Artaud Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films based on television series Category:Films based on created by John K. Category:Films based on created by Jean-Yves Raimbaud Category:Dogs Category:Cats Category:Insects Category:Humans Category:Horses Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Films Category:Animated american films Category:Animated french films Category:Theaters Category:Theatrical movie ideas Category:AMC Theatres Category:IMAX Films Category:IMAX Category:IMAX Theaters Category:2D animation Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Templates Category:Warner/Chappell Music Category:Sony/ATV Music Publishing Category:Universal Music Publishing Group Category:ASCAP Category:EMI Music Publishing Ltd. Category:Crossover Music Publishing Category:Xilam Music Publishing Category:Nick Records Category:Xilam Records Category:Crossover Records Category:Sony Records Category:Nickelodeon Music Publishing Category:União Brasileira de Editoras de Música Category:APM Music Category:Trailers Category:Sneak Peeks Category:Opening Logos Category:Release Dates Category:The Characters In The Movies